I'm Not An Ordinary Person
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: eight of the them have to face the dangers the two worlds are in and within those figths they also have to fight their own demons... and situations... pairings still unknown...
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since I resume writing again and unfortunately I lost interest in continue the Phantom Colors since I lost the manuscript of mine…

I'll be writing a new story so I hope you like it…

Note: I own nothing…. But the extra characters are mine and also the story plot…

hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.

Blast and doom…

Everywhere was in chaos…

Black creepy shadows roam around widely trashing their carried weapons around.

People who are wearing black, red, white, green, brown, blue and yellow yutakas with various weapons attacked the black shadows.

The battle lasted for the whole nine hours…

Black shadows were no where to be seen.

"Many people have serious injuries. I don't think we can survive another surprise attack by them." A pink haired head boy wearing a blue yutaka with an insignia said.

"It can't be help. Their getting to be agitated by something. Bit what?" The raven haired boy wearing a red yutaka with an insignia of a on his left said to his companion.

"We got trouble." Said from behind them.

"What do you mean?" the pink boy asked.

"It seems that they open a portal to the human world." The red head boy with an insignia of a captain answered.

"That's not good… many people will suffer if don't stop it." The pink boy countered.

"We need to go to the Tower of Ives and report this." The raven boy said.

"Let's hurry then."

With that the three went off quickly to the Tower of Ives.

The Tower of Ives is in the right side of the large city. The tallest and whitest tower that can clearly seen. The three quickly went inside the tower and entered a room.

"Elder we have a situation in our hands." The raven boy said.

The Elder was clearly old for his age having a staff for his cane to support his weight. He has a long white beard and bald head. He was standing at his veranda looking over the large city.

"Yes, this is a very difficult situation we have." The Elder said. "And knowing your position in the human world makes it more and more difficult than before."

"We are willing to take any chances since it will endanger not only the Celeste but the human world more." The pink hair said to the him.

"We also know they are willing to help to. Even their positions in this world are only temporary because of their situations." The red hair added.

"Please Commander Raike let us go there." The raven boy pleaded.

Commander Raike turned around to face them. He smiled at them.

"Knowing that that place is your first home and the place where your love ones are. Of course I'll let you three go there. I cannot keep you three here knowing that, that world would be endanger too." Commander Raike said to them in his sincere voice.

"Thank you very much Commander." The three said as they bow to him.

"Now go there and please be careful." The Elder said.

The three nodded and they quickly disappear. The old man turn back to watch the large city of Celeste and sigh.

"Those eight will have so much danger they could never imagine." He said to the city.

'Guide their hearts to the right choice spirits.'

hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.loveme.hateme.

Hope you like the first installment of I'm Not An Ordinary Person….

Give meh some review and all the hate or love you can give.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! i'm back this is the second installment of...

I'm Not An Ordinary Person - Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own these characterss expect for the profile i will post soon... so NO STEALING...

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.

A raven boy was walking on the street while talking to someone on his phone.

This boy is often seen riding on the bike instead of walking to school but this was different. His face was serious instead of a happy energetic smile. He didn't greet his fellow classmates and they notice that he was carring the bag they always see everytime they met him.

"I don't know what will happen but we must be always be on alert if somethings happens" He said on the phone.

"I know. We are not taking any chances." He said again with much determination.

"I'm almost at school know i'll call you again bye." After that he close the phone and put it in his pocket. He looke at his watch and it was almost time for classes.

'Not that i already skipped practice this morning. I have to skip this afternoon too and make sure I don't dump into them especially him. I hope murphy's law won't affect me. I hope' He silently pleaded while he went to his class.

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.

"Class Please sit down . We have a new student joining us today" The teacher announce to his class. The class quickly quiet down. The teacher was satisfy that he told the new student to step inside.

"Class this is Meiji, Shinjiru. Momoshiro-kun You'll be escorting are new student around this school. There's a free seat on his right but before that introduce yourself completely and answer there questions" The teacher said as he sat down on his desk and took out his record.

"Umm... Am Meiji, Shinjiru. 13 years old and I just move here and I love drawing especially when they are people." Shinjiru said to the whole class. Meiji, Shinjiru happens to be one inch taller than Momoshiro and his hair is tied in a low pony. His bangs are cut layered below his eyebrow and his dark blue hair brings out his crystal blues eyes.

"Where do you live before you came here?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What sports do you like?"

"What kind of girl are you interested?"

Many questions were bomdraided to the new student but he only answered few of them.

"Okay class that's enough! Please take you seat Meiji-kun." the teacher said to him.

"I'll be starting our new lesson..." The teacher said.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Your classmates asked so many questions Takeshi." Shinjiru said as they walk towards the cafertia.

"Those are pretty common when there is a new student. You should know that." Momoshiro counter.

"I didn't know that you guys go to different schools. I have to make a choice which school I'll go for." Shimjiru said.

"Its convienent for us since it covers a lot of ground when there is an assignment." Momoshiro said as he took there meals.

"Even so.. Its tough living a double life." Shinjiru wondered outloud.

"Its understandable knowing our position. But there are times that it always got in a way of living here but its needed and its our first priority." Momoshiro said as he looked at something or someone.

"Something wrong?" Shinjiru asked.

"Because of the life and death situation we have I have to make big sacrifices... I'm quitting today." Momoshiro said.

"Do they know?" Shinjiru asked him.

"They said that they'll do the same... But knowing the coaches, managers and captains they will be asking to many questions and reason to quit... We'll be having a difficult time fending them off." Takeshi answered then sigh.

"I was hoping am going to avoid some of them. Guess not." Momoshiro gave Shinjiru a sheeplessly grin.

"Nya! Momo-chin!" A red hair suddenly appeared infront him and behind him is two more. One has a sandy brown hair and his eyes are close other has black hair that was gel neatly his face is sketch with worry and questions.

"Momoshiro-kun you didn't attend morning practice did sometihing happen?" The black boy asked.

"Takeshi I think you need to do what you have to do. I'll be in the classroom." With that Shijiru left the cafeteria.

"I'll see you then." Momoshiro muttered.

"Sempais I'm sorry if I miss morning practice but I have something to do this morning I didn't do it on purpose." Momoshiro said. 'Actually I did miss it on purpose' He thought.

"Nya! We thought that you're sick that you didn't come for morning practice" The red head exclaimed.

"Fuji-sempai is Ryuzaki sensei going to attend afternoon practice?" Momoshiro asked the smiling prodigy.

"I think so... Going to make an excuse? nee?" Fuji said.

"I'm going to talk to about something... Look I'm going back to class.Goodbye Sempais." Momoshiro as he walked away.

"Nya? What's wrong with him?" The red hair asked.

"I don't know Eiji. I have a bad feeling about this." The black hair boy answered.

"Your right about it Oishi. Something is going to happen." Fuji said.

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.

Minutes pass then hours Momoshiro dreaded the time for afternoon practice as he gather his things and headed to the tennis courts where he will be questions on why's.

Meiji Shinjiru approach him giving him a concerned look.

"Should I be warned of something that might happen?" He asked him.

"Be prepared on your mentally stability then... There much worst than the seven sins." Momoshiro answered as they walked out the classroom.

"Should I try and run now or scream bloody murder after I witness the trumatic event." Shinjiru said as he try to lighten up his friend.

"Nah... Just stay so i won't have to suffer along!" Momoshiro said as they laugh in the hallway.

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.

At the tennis courts.

"What do you think Inui?" The smiling tensai asked the tennis data collector.

"90 he's going to do something about it and its reaction to us will be 99" Inui said.

"Hoi! hoi! what kind of reaction?" The acrobatic suddenly said.

"Disbelieve, annoyance and shock." Inui supplied.

"Hoi?" The acrobatic said.

"What makes you say that?" A black hair asked.

A boy who is wearing a green bandana suddenly stop his warm-up excercise and listen to them. The brown hair man stand beside the acrobat and the green haired boy with a white cap look up to them and muttered something like 'mada made ne'.

"Your teammates scares me Takeshi. If I were you I would scream bloody murder." A voice suddenly interrupt their silent musing.

"If I did that I wouldn't be here." Momoshiro muttered to him.

"Nah don't think so... better hurry we don't have much time." Shinjiru said to him.

"I know that." Momoshiro said as he went toward his coach and captain.

"How come Momo-chin doesn't have his things with him?" The acrobat asked.

"Fsssh... The idiot forgot to bring simple things." The green bandana boy said.

"He didn't forgot. He's going to quit today". Shinjiru bluntly said.

"Hoi! What do you mean by that?" The acrobat glared at him.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself-" But Shinjiru was cut off by the data collector.

"Meiji, Shinjiru a tranferred student you belong to the same class with Momoshiro." Inui said.

"And happens to be a friends with him. So you must be Inui Sahadaru." Shinjiru said.

"Yes." was a simple answered.

"To tell the truth I don't like you people.A lot." Shinjiru bluntly said.

"Hoi! That was mean!" The acrobat said.

"Eiji!"

"But Oishi! He was being mean!" Eiji reason out.

"Look Meiji-san. I don't know why you judge us physically and say that but personally i don't like the way you act around us." The smiling prodigy left his words hanging.

"You must be the tensai then Fuji Syuusuke then?" Shinjiru asked.

The smile just got creepy as the battle it out with a heavy atmosphere.

"Fujiko is getting scary." A brown hair boy said.

"95 and rising he's going to open his eyes and creep him out Taka-san." Inui said.

The atmosphere got dissolve when Shinjiru got hit behind the head.

"OUCH! Takashi! What's that for?" Shinjiru asked his friend.

"Listen. I know you don't want to associate with them anymore that's why I sked you to go on without me but no you didn't. Instead you just want them to know that you happen the likes of them." Momoshiro stated very bluntly.

"Don't want to leave you alone with them any longer. They don't know so why act so friendly with them." Shinjiru said and Momoshiro sigh.

"Let's go already." Momoshiro said as he pull Shinjiru by his arm.

"REGULARS ASSEMBLY!" The black hair with glasses shouted and with that the regulars quickly went.

"Tezuka-buchou what's with the assembly?" Eiji asked.

"I would like to inform you people that Momoshiro Takeshi just quit the club." Tezuka said as his voice drip down angerily.

The regulars was shock not only to hear Momoshiro quit but two things what Inui said and Tezuka voice when he announce it.

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT! ORE-SAMA DEMANDS AN ANSWER!" a red hear boy shouted thru the courts. Everyone has now stop practicing and looking at there captain.

"Listen here and listen carefully. I meant what I said and I don't have to explain myself to you Atobe!" Another red hair that reaches his shoulders spatted venomously.

"Now you listen to me Gakuto you are one of my members-"

"I already QUIT! So stop your incessance talking and move out of the WAY!" Gakuto cut him off.

Gakuto shove Atobe as hard as he could and left the courts.

The rest of the team remain unmoved in the position as they witness the drama they never seen before.

"That was very extreme." Hiyoshi muttered.

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.

WAAAHHH!!! chapter two is finished! at last! thanked goodness... Classes will be starting soon and am already getting bored at home...

well except for typing my stories away... eheheeh hope you people like it..


End file.
